Omni-King of Sayians:A Dragon Ball story
by otzenbergerc
Summary: Conradious, or Connor on Earth, is the reincarnation of the OMNI-KING of SAIYANS. All his life he has been in hiding, from the eternal wrath of Grand Zeno. When he can no longer hide, his uncle sends him to a distant planet called Earth, where he meets Goku and his friends. Come and see how the OMNI-King changes the way DRAGON BALL SUPER goes.
1. The thing in the Sky

The Omni-King of Saiyans: A Dragon Ball story

It was a few months after our Heroes defeated Buu. Everyone was at ease, Goku finally got a job working on crops. Gohan now a professor at Toki Toki High School. Bulma still working on whatever she works on. Vegeta, of course, training his butt off, trying to be the best saiyan.

Somewhere in Universe 7

Hello God of Destruction

The Omni King, Grand Zeno, summon all the Gods of Destruction, to discuss a very important issue, The Omni-King of Saiyans. "We all know we have to destroy him, for he is the last of his kind" He said.

"YES GRAND ZENO" They all replied.

"Bring him in" He said.

A Saiyan was brought forth.

"What do u want, Zeno" He said.

"You know what I want, where is he hinding, where is the Last OMNI-KING of SAIYANS." He said.

"By the time u find him, you will already be to late, I sent him to the farthest planet, a planet u can't reach." He said.

"KILL HIM" Zen0 Said.

All at once they said.

HAKI

Obliterated him

At Goku's farm, by which he was minding his own business. Until a spaceship came crashing down. Lucky he caught the thing midair.

"What the hell, a saiyan spaceship." Goku said.

Goku opened the pod. Inside the pod, was a boy, saiyan boy, with saiyan armor, and a sword that had a very odd glow to it. Goku was worried, since he looked dead, so he took him to Capsule Corp.

Bulma saw the boy, and was worried, she never expected this. Vegeta was excited,since there was another saiyan, that means that not all saiyans were destroyed, or at least he thought. Finally the boy woke up. Yamcha was the first to approach him.

"Hey little guy," Yamcha said.

The boy was scared, and threw Yamcha toward a wall, and punched him in the fell trying to breathe some air. The boy spoke in a ancient language.

"Gonaji Pickola Sinaro," The boy said.

He went off,through the ceiling, Yamcha got to his feet and left with Bulma. Vegeta and Goku were the only two at the wreckage.

"I like his style, Kakarot" Vegeta said


	2. The battle between Saiyans

While Goku and Vegeta are working on finding the mysterious saiyan. Piccolo and Dende were discussing something about another disappearance of another planet.

"That power.." Piccolo stuttered.

"No mortal could have the power to destroy a planet, could they? " Dende replied in a questionable tone.

"Even if someone did have that power, it couldn't have done it that easily, and besides, I wonder If…" Piccolo said.

Then he wandered off into the Hyperbolic-Time chamber to meditate on this thought. Dende then tried to think of this himself.

"Why on the Gods, would someone, with such power, do such a thing, I must go to Namek and ask the Elder." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were looking all over Toki-Toki city for this boy.

"Common Kakarrot, can't you pick up his energy," Vegeta complained.

"Vegeta, it's not that easy, anyways I would've found it, but this power signature is... odd," Goku said.

"The language he spoke was an ancient language from the saiyans descent, he must have been from another saiyan planet who still held onto their saiyan pride," Vegeta replied.

After looking all over Toki-Toki, finding his power that lead to many dead ends, they found him in the rocky terrain, meditating.

"Solemata comae," Vegeta said.

"So you do speak english,Prince Vegeta," the boy responded.

Vegeta and Goku were shocked.

" H…Ho" Vegeta said.

"A technique that I learned, very easy, from the moment you spoke, I was able to mimic your language," The boy replied, "Very helpful."

"So why are you here?"Goku asked.

"Well, I don't really remember, all I remember is that I was sent away from my uncle because I was being hunted for something," He replied.

Then just like that he vanished, but since Goku could tracked him, they followed him, wherever he went, they followed.

"What in the saiyan HELL are you doing," The boy yelled.

He glared at them, they both went serious, and turned into Super Saiyan 2's.

"We are deciding of you are a threat or not." Goku said.

They both charged at him, at high speeds, but then he vanished. They turned around to see him at the other end.

"Missed me," he teased.

Again they charged and missed. Time after time, they kept on missing.

"Damn, this boy is playing with us, like if he on a whole other level," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, Gohan, now a professor of Toki-Toki high felt the battle increase. Piccolo arrived on the roof to meet Gohan.

"What's going on Piccolo,"Gohan asked.

"Well, it seems that your father, and Vegeta, are battling this kid, we need to get there before things get out of hand," Piccolo replied.

Gohan got on his gi, and went with him. While a strange girl looked at them as they departed from her school.

Meanwhile at the battle, Goku and Vegeta are exhausted.

"How... How can a boy be stronger than me," Vegeta said.

Goku got up and turned SSJ3, and charged for a Kamehameha

"KKKAAAAAAAMMMMMEEEEHHHHAAAAAMMMEEEE…"

"Whack"

Goku, losing his form, fell down unconscious. The boy, who was right behind Goku, looked at Vegeta, who was preparing for a Final Flash.

"Prepare to die, boy…. FINAL FLASH."

The beam was coming towards the boy.

"Well Shit, " the boy said.

Then out of nowhere, Gohan showed up and blocked the blast. The boy who was shocked, saw him. Gohan,after the blast fell down.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo said.


	3. Love at first sight

"Gohan...GOHAN," Piccolo said.

Gohan was unconscious, from the Final Flash from Vegeta, the blast overwhelmed him, sending him to the wall, and that's how it happened. Goku finally got up and checked his pockets for a senzu bean, but he didn't have any.

"Well Kakarot, what do we do now," Vegeta said.

"Where is Bulma?" Goku asked.

"She on Vacation, but her attendant,Melanie, should be their about now, she knows how the healing tank works," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, you and Piccolo, go get Gohan to the healing tank, I'll look for the kid," Goku asked.

Meanwhile, the boy, known as Conradious, teleported into a store. He was confused, since their were so many clothes, so he found the back exit. That's when he found that his saiyan armor was heavy.

"This armor, I gotta take it off," He said.

He took his armor off and found some old clothes and put them on. It was a white t-shirt, and some sweat pants, that were just his size. There were shoes, that were a little small, but he didn't care. Then he walked out of the street corner, and then…

WHAM

"I am so sorry," She said.

He looked at her. She had fair skin a little darker than his, brunette hair, with little tip of blonde hair. She was wearing a black long sleeve jacket, the slaves were rolled up to her shoulders, and skinny jeans. Conradious was, well stunned.

"I..uh.. I" He said.

"No..No, it was my fault, aw man I'm late for work," She said.

"Sorry" He replied.

Conradious saw Goku in the distance, then he put his hood up. He knew if he got caught, in his mind, it was all survival. He ran off, not in fear of her, but of Goku.

"I gotta go," He said.

"Wait, before you go…"

He vanish before she could finish what she was going to say. He went back to the spot where he left his saiyan armor. He needed to dispose of the armor, to get rid of the energy signature, for the time being.

"Ok, hope all those years of Godly training paid off."

Then he said the ancient word of power

"HAKI"

Then his clothes disappeared out of thin air. He turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Hi, remember me, it Goku"

Knocked Conradious out cold.


End file.
